Out of the Dark
by jennydcg
Summary: Continuación de Love in the Dark. La piezas de ajedrez han sido movidas, lo que tanto evitaron ha estallado y el anhelo de volver a estar juntos es mas fuerte que cualquier hechizo, haciendo que todo lo oculto en la obscuridad salga a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

Hola,

No se ni por donde comenzar, estoy muy feliz del recibimiento que tuvo Love in the Dark, siempre lo pensé como un one shot y fue creciendo gracias a ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios, no creo que en ninguna de mis historias me hayan pedido tanto que la continúe como con esta.

Siendo honesta, me encanta el final de Love in the dark, para mi ahí terminaba la historia, cada uno seguía su camino hacia la historia oficial que todos conocemos, pero, inspirada por todo su apoyo, decidí continuar y es así como les traigo este capítulo.

Espero que les guste dejen su review y cuénteme todo, que les parece, que mas quiere ver y no me queda nada mas que agradecerles y decirles que los amo.

* * *

La noche estaba fría, estaba sentada sobre el suelo de la torre de astronomía con una caja de chocolates a un lado, era san Valentín, estaba molesta e indignada por Cormac y su intento de conquistarla contra su voluntad, tenía la sensación de que esperaba a alguien, no sabía a quién, pero estaba ahí por una razón.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando un aroma extraño la atacó, era el perfume de un hombre, de eso estaba segura, olía como a menta o pino, no podía distinguirlo con precisión, pero su corazón latía con rapidez, alguien atravesó la puerta de la torre, el dueño de aquel aroma que le aceleraba la respiración, era una imagen borrosa, no podía distinguir nada, solo un par de manos pálidas.

Tal como ese sueño llegó, se esfumó y otro la invadió; esta vez estaba recostada sobre el suelo de la torre de astronomía, alrededor de ella había muchos cojines y una manta que la protegían de la frialdad del suelo, pero ella no sentía frio, pues las pálidas manos que lograba distinguir estaba acariciando su cuerpo, quemando todo por su paso y ella misma estaba quitándolo la camisa a aquel hombre, su atención se centró en el brazo del muchacho, pero no entendía porque "Esto no te hace quién eres" se escuchó a si misma decir, sorprendida por la emoción en su voz.

Las manos de ella se concentraron en el botón y cierre del pantalón de la persona frente a ella, se sonrojó, estaban en ropa interior; no podía distinguir al muchacho, su cabeza estaba completamente borrosa, él se inclinó para quitarle sus calcetas del uniforme, le quitó la primera y comenzó a besar sus piernas, una vez que sus piernas estuvieron desnudas se concentró en liberar sus pechos, los tomó entre sus manos y ella soltó un gemido.

Agitada se sentó en la cama, sudor escurriendo por su frente, sus manos estaban temblorosas y sentía calor en su estómago, estaba llorando y ni siquiera había estado consciente de cuando Harry había llegado a su lado, acostado a su lado y abrazándola, esperando a que ella se calmara.

No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, de hecho, la mayoría de las veces que dormía se despertaba en esas condiciones, por eso, dejaba que Harry descansara mientras ella vigilaba que nada les sucediera, cuando él estaba listo para continuar, ella dormía un par de horas y su amigo estaba ahí para darle soporte cuando despertaba tan vulnerable.

Su amigo siempre le preguntaba sobre sus sueños, cuando eran cosas triviales le contaba al respecto, pero el sueño de esa noche no podía contárselo, al menos no el segundo. Eran tan reales, desde hace un tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que no eran sueños, eran vivencias, recuerdos quizá, el problema es que ella nunca había vivido nada de eso, cada vez que intentaba armar teorías, terminaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, una sensación de vacío y una extraña sensación en el pecho, así que evitaba pensar con regularidad en su propia situación, enfocándose en sobrevivir.

Llevaban un año escapando de los carroñeros y de Voldemort, enfocándose en dos cosas solamente: Horocruxes y sobrevivir. Las cosas no iban bien últimamente, Ron los había abandonada en un arranque de celos, no lograba comprender porque Harry le brindaba tranquilidad después de sus sueños y el no, le parecía difícil entender el vinculo fuerte y profundo que tenían entre ellos.

Si bien Ron era parte del trio, entre Harry y ella había demasiadas similitudes que les permitían entenderse a la perfección, habían encontrado entre ellos un vinculo que va mas allá de la sangre, una hermandad especial y Ron, había estado intentando demostrarle que quería una relación amorosa entre ellos, no es que el muchacho no era guapo, carismático y podría brindarle ese cariño que ella sentía que le hacía falta, pero había algo en ella que no le permitía verlo mas que como un amigo, era algo difícil de explicar, pues sentía que su corazón le pertenecía al muchacho que invadía su inconsciente, era una locura, ya que ni siquiera sabia quien era y porque se presentaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo peor era la sensación que dejaba en ella, anhelo.

Cuando estuvo tranquila, su amigo se sentó frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él, a ambos les confortaba sentir el contacto del otro, eran todo lo que tenían, uno al otro, en medio de un bosque, con pocas horas de sueño, con poca comida en sus estómagos, con la paranoia, el miedo, la esperanza de acabar con todo, solo se tenían uno al otro.

-Cuéntame que soñaste – dijo con dulzura, pero ella negó – Bien, no hace falta que me lo digas, supongo que el chico misterioso aun no se deja ver

-Son tan reales, quizá estoy volviéndome loca

-Por supuesto que no, si hay alguien mas cuerdo en esta vida, eres tú

-Quisiera tener una noche en que esto no suceda

-Hermione, he estado pensando mucho sobre esto – carraspeó – como verás, tenemos mucho tiempo libre para pensar y sé que me has dicho en repetidas ocasiones que esto no es una prioridad, pero debería serlo, es imposible que lleves un año con esto y es demasiada la coincidencia que esto comenzó una semana después de la muerte de Dumbledore y mi intuición me dice que hay algo que no estamos viendo, yo no estaba ahí, pero Nott te encontró inconsciente y a los días esto comienza a ocurrir y lo peor es que no tienes idea de que sucedió ese día

-Ya te dije que estuve en la biblioteca todo el día después de que nos reunimos con el resto, no recuerdo en que momento quede inconsciente, gracias a merlín Theo estaba ahí para ayudarme y ambos sabemos que tuvimos mucha suerte al aceptarlo en la orden, si para eso debía de encontrarme de esa manera, valió la pena

-Tienes razón en cuanto a él, pero todos dijeron que estabas muy confundida y luego – gruño con frustración – esa mañana cuando te despediste de mí, había algo en tu mirada, llevaba un tiempo sospechando que algo me ocultabas y ese día, podría jurar que estabas disculpándote por adelantado, te conozco tanto como me conozco a mi mismo

Ella se quedó en silencio contemplando las palabras de Harry, mientras que él la observaba, no le había contado sobre la conversación que escuchó entre Malfoy y Dumbledore aquella noche, no le había dado importancia comparado con todo lo que estaban viviendo, pero después de un mes en que su amiga despertaba llorando, sudando y sintiéndose abatida, comenzó a atacar ciertos cabos, las noches que Hermione desaparecía, su repentino desinterés en Ron, su reacción al ver a Draco lastimado por su propia mano, lo feliz que se miraba y luego, Dumbledore preguntó ¿Qué pasara cuando sus recuerdos se han regresados? Y las palabras del slytherin retumbaron en su cabeza "ella podrá salir adelante sin dedicar un pensamiento en mi"

-¿y si fue un obliviate? – preguntó sin detenerse a pensarlo

-Harry, ¿quién haría tal cosa? – dijo ignorando el nudo en su garganta, ella había hecho tal cosa con sus propios padres y vio la cara desencajada de su amigo al darse cuenta de lo que le había recordado

-Lo siento, se que es un tema sensible para ti, pero no encuentro otra explicación. Tú al menos implantaste en tus padres deseos y otros recuerdos, por lo cual supongo fue la razón que se mudaron inmediatamente a Australia, pero quien sea que te haya hecho esto, solo borró los recuerdos, eso debería explicar el vacío que me dices que sientes.

-Hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar, además, seamos honestos, jamás tendría una relación y no contarte sobre ella

-¿y si fue con alguien con quien creías que no debías estar? ¿alguien quien creías que no aprobaría?

-Déjate de tonterías – comentó levantándose de la cama para poner distancia entre ella y su amigo, había caminado unos pasos cuando él volvió a hablar

-Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo.

Tal vez fue una reacción rápida e inconsciente, pero Harry pudo notarlo, se puso rígida por unos segundos, se giró para verlo y juró que podía ver en su mirada un rastro de reconocimiento, pero inmediatamente desapareció haciendo que ese brillo que se había asomado en sus ojos fuera remplazado por esa tristeza que parecía no abandonarla.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que Malfoy bajó su varita y que no quería matar a dumbledore, tal vez no sea tan despreciable como creemos y siendo honesta, siento lastima por él, tal vez nadie le mostró que había más opciones además de ser mortifago y creo que es un peón más para la guerra al igual que nosotros, pero de eso, a tener una relación secreta con alguien como él y no morir en el intento – rio- eso debe ser la idea más absurda que has tenido, considerando que tuviste la brillante idea de permitirme que te cortara el cabello y no salió nada como queríamos.

-Solo considéralo, escuche algo esa noche ¿sabes? Dumbledore implicó que Malfoy estaba enamorado de alguien que no aprobaría sus acciones y mencionó que ya no la tenía para guiarlo

-Basándose en eso, consideras que soy yo – negó con la cabeza – mejor ve a dormir antes de que me provoques una migraña con tus teorías.

-Nah, vuelve a la cama – se levantó de la cama- apenas llevabas una hora dormida, me siento descansado

-Okay, con cuidado

Siempre, Granger – sonrió de manera que pudiera imitar la sonrisa de malfoy para provocar algo en ella.

La vio contemplarlo y sacudir la cabeza, volvió a la cama para seguir durmiendo. Ya no le quedaban dudas, la chica a la que se había referido Dumbledore esa noche era Hermione, si bien no brincaba de emoción de saber que había mantenido una relación con un mortifago, él había sido testigo de lo vulnerable que estaba esa noche, del dolor en cada una de sus palabras y ahora, también había entendido porque el exdirector había mencionado que esperaba que todos entendieran sus razones y lo perdonaran, ahora sabia que aquel comentario casual había sido para él, por eso le hombre lo había mirado de tal manera cuando lo dijo; le había pedido que no juzgara al chico frente a él, que no le condenara por sus acciones porque detrás de ellas habían razones, a las que ahora podría considerar puras, detrás de esas acciones estaba Hermione, que justo ese día había sido encontrada inconsciente y confundida, Draco Malfoy le había robado sus recuerdos.

Por primera vez desde esa noche, pudo sentir lastima por su compañero, quizá si el mismo hubiera tenido un padre como Lucius Malfoy y nadie más a quien admirar o tener como ejemplo sería igual que él, en su caso, el no tuvo a sus padres, pero su mamá se había sacrificado por él, tenía a Lupin, tuvo por un tiempo a Sirius, a Hagdrid, a Dumbledore y sobre todo, siempre tuvo el amor incondicional de sus dos mejores amigos, y Molly Weasley se había encargado de hacerlo sentir parte de su familia. En cambio, Malfoy siempre vivió en ese mundo obscuro en el que nació, entendía porque debía sentirse obligado a continuar en ese mundo y, de hecho, se alegraba si había encontrado en Hermione toda esa luz que se le había negado, sinceramente el no encontraba el atractivo en el muchacho, pero si Hermione fue capaz de estar en una relación secreta con él, no debía de ser tan malo.

Sentado fuera de la tienda sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque, sus pensamientos estaban todavía en esa inesperada revelación cuando vio una luz a lo lejos, enfocando su mirada pudo distinguir la forma de un ciervo, un patronus. Se levantó, dedicando una ultima mirada hacia dentro de la tienda, donde su amiga estaría probablemente dormida, se dispuso a seguir a la criatura.

Hermione paseaba de un lado a otro fuera de la tienda, había despertado no por sus sueños de siempre, sino porque algo había hecho clic en su cabeza, recordó el símbolo que llevaba el padre de Luna en la boda de Bill y Fleur, el mismo símbolo que estaba trazado sobre el libro de cuentos infantiles que le había dejado Dumbledore en su testamento, tenía una pista al fin, sabía que debían hacer, pero cuando salió en busca de Harry, no estaba por ningún lado, no sabia si sentirse furiosa o preocupada.

Ingresó a la tienda a preparar un poco de té, lo que sea con tal de ocupar su mente y sus manos, no quería que sus pensamientos la llevaran al muy lógico razonamiento de Harry acerca de sus sueños o los miles de escenarios que su cabeza crearía si su amigo no regresaba pronto, además de que ella se encontraba sin su varita y eso la hacia sentir a un mas ansiosa.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione – escuchó a Harry llamarla, salió corriendo a su encuentro

-¿está todo bien? – preguntó cuando su preocupación pudo mas que su furia

-Todo bien, de hecho, todo está más que bien – dijo señalado atrás suyo

-Hola – sonrió Ron, entonces la furia regresó, corrió hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo

-¡eres un completo idiota! Desapareces por semanas y llegas aquí como si nunca nos hubieras abandonado ¿Dónde está mi varita, Harry? ¡quiero mi varita! – gritó y su amigo retrocedió temiendo lo que seria capaz de hacer con su varita en mano

-No sé, no sé dónde esta

-¡Harry Potter, entrégame mi varita!

-¿porque Harry tiene tu varita?

-¡eso no te importa! – estaba a punto de gritarle un poco más cuando su atención se enfocó en el objeto en la mano del pelirrojo - ¿Qué es eso? ¿lo destruiste? ¿Por qué tienes la espada de Gryffindor?

-Es una historia un poco larga

-Da igual, esto no cambia las cosas

-Por supuesto que no – rodó los ojos – solo destruí un maldito horocrux que llevábamos meses intentando destruir

-Eso no borra que nos dejaste

-Intenté regresar inmediatamente, pero no sabia como encontrarlos

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? – preguntó Harry después de comprobar de ya no había peligro

-Con esto – saco el desiluminador que Dumbledore le heredó – no se como funciona, pero la mañana de navidad estaba en un bar intentando esconderme de unos carroñeros y fue ahí cuando lo escuché

-¿Qué cosa? – el azabache estaba muy intrigado

-Una voz, a ti Hermione

-Exactamente que fue lo que dije – se burló

-Mi nombre, pero esa manera en la que me haces sentir cuando sabes que he hecho algo mal y aun así eres capaz de perdonarme, siempre has sido la voz de la razón de los tres y entonces presione esto – les mostró el desiluminador nuevamente – una luz brillante salió de él, entonces supe que todo estaría bien y que me llevaría a donde debía estar, aparecí cerca de aquí en unas montañas esperando que alguno de los dos se mostrara y Harry lo hiso. Es como si Dumbledore hubiera imaginado que haría algo así y me dejó algo para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.

-No eres al único al que Dumbledore le dejó cosas que nos ayudarían, al fin entendí porque me dejó el libro, esta mañana lo descubrí e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me encontré sola y preocupada – fulminó con la mirada a Harry

-Lo siento, lo importante es que hay un horocrux menos y aparentemente tenemos un plan

-Y yo tengo varitas que robé a un carroñero, una gran idea, parece.

-Vamos adentro, les contaré y ambos descansan un poco antes de partir.

Todo se había ido al carajo en cuestión de minutos, Hermione supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento que vio a Xenophilius Lovegood tan nervioso y aun mas fuera de si de lo común, cuando le preguntó por Luna, pudo ver el miedo en su mirada.

Necesitaban información, por eso se habían quedado, el té que les ofreció era la cosa mas horrenda que había probado, eso que habían pasado varios días sin comer algo apropiado. Les explicó sobre las reliquias de la muerte, y de como la fabula de los tres hermanos era más que un simple cuento para la hora de dormir.

Cuando se dispusieron a irse, el hombre se volvió loco, les dijo que se habían llevado a Luna y la única manera de recuperarla era si los entregaba a ellos, intentaron salir de ahí, pero el señor Lovegood había dicho el nombre de voldermort alertando a los mortifagos y comenzaron a ser atacados, se tiraron sobre el suelo, cubriéndose lo más que podían, se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Hermione tenia un mal presentimiento desde el momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo del bosque, al igual que en la casa del excéntrico hombre, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo, demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

-Traicionero, cobarde ¿no podemos confiar en nadie? – escupió Ron

-La raptaron porque él me apoyaba, está desesperado – negó Harry con tristeza

-Haré los hechizos

Ella sacudió sus jeans, no confiaba en que pudiera decir algo, el nudo en el estómago le estaba advirtiendo algo, caminó cuesta arriba esperando encontrar un buen lugar para colocar la tienda y descansar después de esa tarde en la que estuvieron cerca de ser atrapados, se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre frente a ella, con la bufanda que una vez había dejado como señal para Ron.

-Hola, Bonita – no se detuvo a ver si sus dos amigos la seguían, comenzó a correr – No se queden esperando ¡atrápenlos!

Escuchó el suelo crujir bajo sus pies y los de sus amigos, se giró para comprobar la distancia entre ellos y los carroñeros, se maldijo por haber dejado aquella bufanda, maldijo el momento en que se pusieron en esa situación después de haber sido tan cuidadosos, no sabía lo que esos hombres harían con ellos, sus piernas casi le fallan al solo imaginar lo que harían con ella.

Dejó escapar un grito cuando uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo que casi le da, esquivo los mas que pudo, su único pensamiento era lograr que Harry no fuera capturado, él era quien debía salir de esa, a lo lejos vio como Ron caía al suelo con sus piernas sujetas por cadenas, no podía detenerse, debía ayudar a Harry.

Se detuvo cuando vio que un mortifago ya la esperaba a unos metros, no había salida, se giró para ver a Harry correr cuesta abajo, levantó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo tan potente que su amigo se fue hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, casi nadie conocía a Ron y a ella, pero el rostro del elegido estaba por todos lados, corrió a su lado, se hincó quitándole los lentes y metiéndolos en su abrigo.

-Las reliquias existen, está buscando una, la última y sabe dónde está - dijo ignorando la manera en la que las manos de ella temblaban o como su respiración se volvía mas agitada, pues él no podía ver que detrás de ellos los carroñeros estaban listos para atraparlos – la tendrá esta misma noche, sabe donde esta la varita.

La tomaron bruscamente del hombro izquierdo haciéndola ponerse de pie, la lanzaron hacia otro hombre que la sujeto rápidamente, uno de ellos golpeo a Ron en el abdomen, fue ahí cuando el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, pero no necesitaba estar tranquila si iba a encontrar una ruta de escape.

-¡Déjenlo!

-A tu novio le va a ir mucho peor si no aprende pronto a comportarse – rio el líder, luego se giró a ver a Harry - ¿Qué te pasó, feo? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dudley, Vernon Dudley – respondió rápidamente

-Revísalo – ordenó

-¿y tu como te llamas? – le preguntó a ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla con uno de sus sucios dedos

-Penélope Clearwater, mestiza – su respiración se contuvo cuando el hombre se acercó demasiado a su rostro, como si quisiera besarla

-Aquí no hay ningún Vernon Dudley – interrumpió uno de sus secuaces y no podía estar mas agradecida

-Oíste, Feo no estas en la lista – gruño Greyback- porque no quieres que sepamos quien eres

-La lista está mal, ya dije quién soy – los retó, el líder se alejo de ella para contemplar al azabache, ella intentó luchar para llamar la atención, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-Cambio de planes, no llevaremos a estos al ministerio.

Si hubiera tenido algo digno que vomitar en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho, el hombre creía saber que se trataba de Harry Potter, su estómago se revolvió a un mas cuando aparecieron frente a una enorme y obscuras rejas de una mansión, reconoció a la mujer en la entrada, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los hicieron pasar a una sala en la que la familia Malfoy estaban esperando a excepción de Draco, supuso que el chico no tardaría en aparecer, podía ver que, al igual que ellos, la familia estaba en las mismas condiciones, como si llevaran huyendo un año, quizá era así. Bellatrix mandó a traer a su sobrino, tal vez eran las teorías de Harry, pero sus piernas temblaron al escuchar que había sido convocado.

Lo vio entrar a la sala, ahogó un gemido de asombro, el muchacho no era para nada como ella recordaba, estaba mas pálido de lo usual y más delgado que un año anterior, podía ver como sus manos estaban temblando, su cara estaba contrariada y esquivando ver a su dirección, caminó pasando a su lado e inmediatamente fue atacada por el aroma con el que tantas veces había soñado, quizá Harry tenía razón.

-¿Y bien?

-No estoy seguro – dijo con voz firme mientras miraba al chico sobre el suelo

-Draco, mira con atención – Lucius Malfoy miró hacia atrás esperando que sus siguientes palabras no fueran escuchadas por los carroñeros – si somos quienes entreguen a Potter al señor tenebroso, nos perdonará y todo volverá a ser como antes

-No olvidaremos quienes lo atraparon en realidad ¿verdard, señor Malfoy? – interrumpió el líder,

-¡Te atreves a hablarme así en mi propia casa! – gritó el patriarca de la familia, Narcisa se acercó a su esposo, tomándolo de la mano para calmarlo

-No seas tímido, cariño – sonrió de una manera retorcida la tía del joven – ven acá

La mujer lo tomó de la mano guiándolo para que viera aun mas de cerca a Harry de rodillas sobre el suelo, en ese momento Hermione quiso creer que la teoría de su amigo era correcta y que Draco Malfoy no iba a entregarlos, pero ella no podía estar segura de ellos, así que deseo que aquel muchacho hiciera lo correcto, por una vez en su vida, fuera un hombre valiente y no hiciera lo que se le pedía. Su excompañero se hincó frente a su amigo, su corazón latió con rapidez.

-Si no es quien creemos, Draco y le llamamos, no matará a todos– dijo la mujer como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño – debemos estar seguros

Draco Malfoy había sido un doble agente exitoso por meses, se comunicaba con Theo cada vez que tenía información nueva que compartirle, a su vez, su amigo le contaba que no tenia noticias de ella, pero él la conocía bien y sabia que su chica era astuta, que nadie daría con ella si dependía de ella, pero su corazón casi se paraliza cuando unos minutos atrás, había sido llamado por su tía, practicó en el espejo su mascara de frialdad que le estaba costando cada vez más usar, no estaba seguro si algún día podría borrar de su mente todas las cosas que había visto.

Su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio a una mujer castaña removerse en los brazos de un carroñero, su aroma lo invadió y pensó en atacar a aquel hombre y salir corriendo de ahí con ella en sus brazos, pero sabía que la estaría condenando al hacer eso, por eso había borrado sus recuerdos es primer lugar, para no tener que estar en la situación que estaba en ese momento, al menos sabia que si tu tía quería usar legeremancia en ella, no encontraría nada que pudiera darle una causa mas para matarla. Al estar frente a Potter, vio su mirada suplicante y con una mirada le dio a entender que lo hiciera por Hermione "así que Potter sabe" pensó

-¿Qué le pasó en la cara? – preguntó esperando ganar mas tiempo

-Si, ¿Qué le pasó?

-Así lo encontramos, suponemos que algo le pasó en el bosque

-O le hicieron un embrujo punzante ¿fuiste tú, linda?

A Draco se le heló la sangre al ver a su tía caminar hacia la mujer se su vida, asintió ligeramente a Potter, tan sutilmente que solo el elegido podría ser capaz de ver el movimiento de su cabeza. El intercambio silencioso se vio interrumpido cuando su madre tocó su hombro, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

-Chequen el ultimo hechizo en su varita – su tía rio como demente – ah, te descubrí

De pronto la tensión en el ambiente se triplicó cuando Bellatrix dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, se giró para ver a todos los presentes con asombro.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo la obtuviste? – preguntó a uno de los carroñeros

-Estaba en la bolsa cuando la registramos, pero ahora es mía – ni bien termino de decir cuando ya había salido disparado hacia atrás, le arrebató la espada y de su varita salió un látigo que dio con el resto de los carroñeros – ¡lárguense, salgan de aquí!

Si Draco había creído que podrían librarse, esa esperanza se había esfumado en cuanto su tía comenzó a caminar por la sala contemplando sus siguientes movimientos, lo que dijo a continuación cambió el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

-Cissy, encierra a los chicos en el sótano – se acercó a Hermione – voy a tener una conversación con ella, de chica a chica

Su madre lo miró cuando perdió el balance al escuchar a si tía, y tomar a la chica del cabello, Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer astuta, se acercó a su hijo bajando la varita que el inconscientemente estaba preparando para proteger al amor de su vida, apretó su mano cuando el primer crucio le dio sobre el pecho a la castaña.

Quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, su madre se lo evitó, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, eso no debía de estar pasando, durante meses habian hecho lo imposible para protegerla, la había traicionado para cuidarla, le había borrado lo que ella le suplicó que no hiciera. Tres crucio más tarde, pensó que había terminado, era una mujer fuerte, no había dejado escapar ningún grito, pero eso había enfurecido mas a su tía.

Se colocó sobre la chica que estaba recostada sobre el suelo, tomó una daga y comenzó a carvar una palabra sobre su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la sangre de la chica se derramara sobre el suelo, se detenía después de cada letra para lanzar otro cruciatus

-Esa espada debería estar en mi cámara en gringotts ¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¡Qué otras cosas sacaron tu y tus amigos de mi bóveda!

-No saque nada – negó – por favor

-No te creo – los gritos de Hermione invadieron la mansión y retumbaron en su corazón

Era suficiente, no podía soportar más, utilizando magia sin varita, le lanzó un hechizo a la castaña para compartir su dolor, sus rodillas se doblaron cuando sintió el intenso dolor que ella estaba sufriendo, su madre lo había sostenido, solo por eso no cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-¡habla niña! – gritó

Hermione no iba a hablar así la mataran, no solo no tenía la información que le querían extraer a base de dolor, sino que no le daría la satisfacción a todos los presentes de verla quebrar, se preparó para otra oleada de dolor, pero no fue tan fuerte como los anteriores, movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda queriendo alejar el olor de la mujer, vio a Draco Malfoy sosteniendo su varita con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos, vio a su madre mirarlo extrañada, observó los ojos cerrado del muchacho con fuerza y el sudor de su frente. Había sido él, la estaba ayudando y con ese pensamiento su corazón latió con esperanza, nada la preparó para lo siguiente, el hombre abrió los ojos y sus miradas se conectaron justo en el momento que Bellatrix lanzó otro cruciatus.

Sintió que algo en su mente estalló, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, escuchó a lo lejos la risa siniestra de la mujer, pero nada de eso importaba porque en su mente se estaba llenado de imágenes que nunca creyó que existieran.

El hombre que besaba sus piernas desnudas era Draco Malfoy, quien se sentaba con ella en la torre de astronomía, el chico cubierto de sangre dormido sobre su regazo mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, los pasillos que en sus sueños estaban desiertos, ahora veía a Draco mirarla con deseo, la persona con la que abatía en un duelo era él. La persona que le susurraba que la amaba, el que le pedía perdón cientos de veces, quien la celaba y abrazaba, ahora podía oler con claridad el caldero de armotentia, la persona a quien le suplicaba que se quedara y a la que juró que nunca iba a perdonar; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era él quien había dejado ese vacío en ella.

-Draco – dejó escapar en un susurro

-¿Qué dices, linda?

-Creo que sería conveniente que traigas al duende, querida hermana – interrumpió Narcisa cuando escuchó el nombre de su hijo salir de los labios de la niña sobre el suelo

Bellatrix se concentró en extraer información del duende, dejando finalmente a la castaña tranquila, lo único que Draco quería hacer era tomarla en sus brazos, con tristeza vio como la palabra "sangre sucia" adornaba su brazo, aun con sangre goteando de ella.

Hermione no podía hacer nada, su garganta estaba en llamas después de tanto gritar, el dolor en su brazo era insoportable, pero el dolor de su corazón era aun peor, Draco le había arrebatado todo, por un año estuvo soñando con él, por un año estuvo volviéndose loca por el anhelo de encontrar a ese hombre que la hacia tan feliz en sueños. No podía hacer nada más que estar en el suelo dejando salir sus lágrimas, sin dejar de ver al hombre que tanto amaba y que ahora sabia, lo mucho que había extrañado.

Todo pasó muy rápido, escuchó a Ron gritar un hechizo desarmando a la mujer, Harry lanzó un desmaius al señor Malfoy dejándolo inconsciente. Narcisa y Draco se comenzaron a abatir en duelo con sus amigos, pero ella podía ver que Draco no se estaba esforzando mucho, al igual que su madre. De pronto Bellatrix la tomó del cabello haciéndola levantarse, poniendo la misma daga con la que había trazado la palabra en su brazo, sobre su cuello.

-¡alto! Suelten las varitas ¡que las suelten! – Draco miró a Harry con complicidad y tomó las varitas del suelo

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? es Harry Potter y esta como nuevo otra vez, justo a tiempo para el señor tenebroso ¡Draco, llámalo!

El rubio tragó saliva, no tenía la menor intención de llamar a nadie, así tuviera que pagarlo muy caro después, lo importante era sacar al trio de su casa, con vida y rápido. Su padre que había reaccionado, se acercó a él, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, estaba desesperado por la aprobación y el favoritismo de su amo. Levantó la manga de su fina camisa, estaba a punto de tocar la marca, cuando un ruido hiso que todos enfocaran su atención para ver hacia arriba.

Dobby, está sentado sobre el majestuoso candelabro de la sala, en un solo movimiento lo hiso caer al suelo, haciendo que Belltrix soltara a Hermione, quien corrió al encuentro con sus amigos, miró a Draco con la misma adoración con la que solía hacerlo y el chico casi se deja caer al suelo, no entendía de donde venia eso ahora.

Harry se acercó al rubio haciendo un espectáculo de arrebatarle las varitas, el chico se las dio sin resistencia, asintiendo al elegido. El azabache corrió hacia sus amigos, Hermione solo estaba de pie gracias al agarre de Ron, Draco no hubiera querido otra cosa mas que acercarse a ella y besarla, probablemente por ultima vez, quien sabe que seria de ellos ahora que estaban a punto de dejar escapar al gran Harry Potter, la castaña no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Dobby y su tía estaban gritándose uno al otro, pero para el no existía nada mas que ella, estaba viva y eso era lo único que importaba, miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie le prestara atención, movió los labios para que Hermione pudiera leer el movimiento de ellos "perdóname". Si bien ella nunca sabría que no se refería solamente a lo que acaba de suceder, podría enfrentar lo que viniera tranquilo, sabiendo que al menos ella vería arrepentimiento en él.

Con chasquido de los dedos del elfo, comenzaron a desaparecer, su tía lanzó la daga hacia la dirección de ellos, estuvo a punto de atravesarse en el camino de aquel objeto, pero su madre lo detuvo nuevamente.

Sin saber si esa daga había dañado a alguien, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro esperando que todos estuvieran lejos del alcance de Voldemort y de la loca de su tía, no podía decir lo mismo de él. Ahora que la había visto después de un año de no saber de ella, la convicción de terminar con esa guerra se había incrementado, ella le dijo una vez que debía tomar coraje de su amor y así lo haría, sabiendo que la próxima vez que la vería seria en la guerra de la que tanto huyeron.

Varios días habian pasado desde que escaparon de Malfoy manor, habian enterrado a dobby y habian tomado ese tiempo para recuperarse, Fleur y Bill habian ayudado en todo lo que podían, ella se sentía mejor, el dolor de su cuerpo se había ido y solo podía recordar cuando Draco llegó en esas condiciones una noche, había subestimado la condición de él en aquel entonces.

No había hablado con nadie, estaba muy ocupada acomodando todos sus recuerdos en su lugar, todos le habian dado su espacio sabiendo por lo que había pasado, pero Harry estaba cansado, así que entró a su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás? Se que lo que pasó es algo difícil de digerir, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy y que todos te amamos.

-Lo sé, te lo agradezco- carraspeó – tenías razón

-¿sobre?

-Draco, tenías razón - él asintió

-Si, lo confirmé cuando vi su rostro al vernos en su casa y luego, no nos quiso entregar y lamentó que no tengas recuerdos sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero lo que hiso por nosotros, no sé cómo pagárselo

-Harry, lo recuerdo todo. – soltó – su obliviate no fue tan fuerte, por eso podía tener sueños al respecto, con mis padres me preparé y me convencí de que lo hacía por amor y protección, al igual que Draco, pero mi magia peleó contra el hechizo y no le permitió seguir su curso y cuando Bellatrix me torturó, el dolor liberó mis recuerdos.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque has estado aislada, es mucho que procesar

Hermione compartió por primera vez todo lo que había vivido a lado de Draco, le contó a Harry todos los detalles dentro de lo que podía contarle, le contó sobre los planes que tenían y las últimas palabras que Draco le dijo, lo que hiso esa tarde para quitarle el dolor que su tía estaba provocando.

-Tiene una manera muy retorcida de protegerte

-Es la única manera que conoce

-¿es cierto? – preguntó en un susurró

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Nunca vas a perdonarle?

-Eventualmente lo haré, entiendo que sus acciones venían del miedo y la desesperación ¿Quién lo culparía? Viste la condición en la que estaba su familia, puedo entenderlo

-Se que no quieres mi opinión, pero si alguien esta dispuesto a tomar un cruciatus por mí, vale la pena conocer más y perdonar, quizá a eso se refería Dumbledore cuando dijo que esperaba que todos entendiéramos sus razones y el perdón fuera algo que le pudiéramos conceder.

-Quizá, pero aun así sigue pelando para ya sabes quien

-¿estás segura de eso? Si fue capaz de borrar tus recuerdos, de ayudarnos en su casa a sus posibilidades ¿realmente crees que su corazón está en ello?

No comprendía en que momento Harry se había convertido en un hombre tan sensato, su amigo tenía razón y puede que no conociera lo que estaba pensando Draco en esos momentos, como estaba o que debía hacer para estar en el lugar que estaba, pero le quedaba desear volver a verlo y seguir su propio consejo; Tener fe en el amor que sentía y seguir hacia adelante, esperando que sus caminos se encontraran nuevamente.


	2. Get it right

Get it Right.

Me desaparecí por meses por motivos muy personales y muy dolorosos, pero he vuelto con más de esta historia que tanto me han pedido, creo que es la primera de las que he escrito hasta ahorita de la cual me han pedido tan efusivamente continuación, estoy muy orgullosa de esto.

Les invito a comentar si quieren aún más o si les parece un final apropiado, no se preocupen tengo un one shot planeado y actualmente esto trabajando en "All I ask".

Si ya conocen la página de Fanfics Dramione y la aman tanto como yo, pasen a recomendar mis historias si es que así lo desean y para quienes aún no la conocen les dejo el enlace, ahí encontraran de todo del mundo de dramione, desde notificaciones de historias actualizadas, recomendaciones, te pueden ayudar a encontrar historias, de todo un poco. Y "somewhere only we know" está nominada como mejor historia del año, pasen a votar por favor

AmamosLosFanFicsDramione/

Por último, ¡ya tenemos página en Facebook! Busquen como Jennydcg Fanfics

Decidí hacer esto para tener más contacto con ustedes, quizás tener más interacción y poder compartirles muchas cosas que por aquí a veces no se puede.

Ultimo consejo escuchen "Get ir right" de Lea Michele y nos falta un Capitulo para el final

Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

Jenny.

* * *

Tres meses atrás había estallado la guerra inminente que terminó con la vida de miles de mortifagos y de seres inocentes, en la que Harry Potter derrotó, finalmente, al mago más obscuro de todos los tiempos.

Si fuera sincero, Draco Malfoy diría que realmente hubiera esperado mejores resultados para sí mismo, ahora se encontraba encerrado en una celda, si bien no era azkaban, estaba atrapado entre cuatro paredes. Se entregó voluntariamente a los aurores, les mostró en sus recuerdos como había sido un doble agente, Theodore Nott había hecho una declaración a su favor al igual que entregó sus recuerdos sobre cómo se comunicaban, varias personas lo vieron atacar mortifagos, lo vieron saludar a Harry durante la batalla, pero el Wizengamot quería hacer un ejemplo de él, ya que su madre había quedado en libertad por la ayuda que le brindó al elegido, para su padre no había escapatoria y él era de los pocos sobrevivientes con un perfil lo suficientemente conocido para hacer un ejemplo para la nueva sociedad.

Theo le había insistido que entregara los recuerdos sobre su relación con Hermione, pero no sentía que era lo correcto si ella ni siquiera poseía aquellos momentos a su lado, solo iba a provocar más daño de lo que ya había hecho, se había enterado de que Potter lo estaba apoyando ante todos los medios y no se perdía ni uno de sus juicios, pero era a ella a quien quería ver.

Durante la batalla la siguió de cerca cuidando su espalda, la única oportunidad que tuvo de verla de frente fue cuando enfrentó a Crabbe y Goyle en la sala de menesteres, obligándolos a dejar al trio en paz para que siguieran con su objetivo, pero uno de ellos, creó un fuego maligno que casi los mata a todos, Potter lo había ayudado a escapar, ella no le dirigió la palabra ni lo volteo a ver, los dejó seguir su camino mientras él iba a apoyar al resto.

Al ver a Hagdrid llevar el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, lo único que quería hacer era correr hacia ella, abrazarla, consolarla, pero había perdido ese derecho desde que se borró a si mismo de su mente.

Desde su último juicio comenzó a contar los días, sabía que había personas en peores condiciones que él, su padre siendo el mayor de los ejemplos; cada día encerrado era una tortura, no era una persona paciente y no lograba entender porque lo estaban reteniendo.

Sentado frente al pequeño escritorio, con un pergamino entre sus manos, tomó una pluma y marcó un día más, según sus cálculos llevaba poco más de tres meses en ese lugar, todos los días tras poner una nueva marca en su calendario, consideraba escribirle a su madre, o a Theo, a quien sea para no escribirle a ella, pero nunca podía escribir nada, no solo por la paranoia de saber que cada movimiento que hacía era vigilado como si fuera Voldemort mismo, había prohibido las visitas y sabía que se estaban hundiendo solo, sabía que estaba alejando a todo el mundo, era su manera de auto castigarse.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, no sabía si su salud mental o lo que quedaba de ella soportaría mucho tiempo ahí, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, desde enamorarse de ella, desde convertirse en doble agente, desde enfrentarse al mundo entero, quizá para muchos lo hiso de una manera cobarde, pero lo había hecho con la mayor cautela en la que lo único objetivo había sido salir vivo de aquel campo de batalla y que ella estuviera viva, libre.

No se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, si pudiera cambiar algo quizá sería haber hecho más para evitar el sufrimiento de su amada a manos de su tía, hiso lo que pudo en su momento y esperaba que, si bien ella no lo recordaba de la manera en que él lo hacía, por lo menos pudiera perdonarle por la única versión de él que recordaba.

A estas alturas podría conformarse con saber que el mundo que conocía estaba cambiando, que todo su sacrificio había valido la pena, que tanto dolor y ansiedad, todas aquellas veces que pensó en mejor morir, habian logrado algo en el nuevo mundo; negó con la cabeza al saber que esos pensamientos solo servían para consolarse un poco porque de ser verdad, no llevaría tanto tiempo ahí encerrado.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, dejó caer su frente en el escritorio deseando que no fuera el guardia que más odiaba, quien no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle la basura que todo mundo creía que era, al principio no le había molestado ni un poco, seguro de sí mismo y no de la apariencia que mostraba al resto del mundo en modo de defensa, pero con el paso del tiempo, escuchar lo mismo todos los días comenzaba a calar en lo más profundo, se atrapaba a si mismo cayendo en un abismo que sabría no sería fácil escapar.

Gruñó al escuchar como la reja se abría, no quería ser interrogado por milésima vez o quizá el guardia se había cansado de solo atormentarlo con palabras, aclaró su garganta y se disponía a levantar su cabeza de aquel frio escritorio cuando su sangre se heló al escuchar aquella voz.

Sintió sus manos temblar, seguro era una alucinación, un truco de su mente para terminar de enloquecerlo, sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera deshacerse de la traición de su propia psique, un carraspeó a su lado lo llevó a calmar el caos en su cabeza para comprobar si era real.

-Buen día, Señor Malfoy – dijo con una frialdad que caló hasta los huesos

-Her.. – carraspeó incomodadamente – Granger

-He venido a comunicarle que a partir de ahora es usted liberado con la condición de que deberá reportarse mensualmente al ministerio para una corroboración de sus actividades, al igual de que deberá asistir con un sanador mental una vez por semana y su varita será registrada y se revisará cada hechizo que haga en un periodo de un año ¿acepta los términos?

-¿Qué? No entiendo - ¿Por qué precisamente ella tenia que comunicarle la noticia mas espectacular de sus últimos miserables meses? - ¿así nada más?

-Es la decisión que ha tomado el ministro de magia – contestó con monotonía

-¿Por qué te han enviado a ti?

-No es de su incumbencia, señor Malfoy – exhaló exageradamente – si tanto le interesa, estoy estudiando leyes mágicas y el ministerio me ha permitido estudiar mientras hago practicas con ellos, si me lo pregunta, están desesperados

-Están desesperados por no dejarte escapar, sería una estupidez perder la mujer mas brillante que han visto – bufó y habló sin pensar, la vio sonrojarse, pero con la misma rapidez volvía a su tono profesional

-¿acepta los términos?

-¿seré un hombre libre?

-Así es, con ciertas restricciones, pero libre

-Por fin – susurró – de verdad seré libre por primera vez en mi vida

-¿aceptas? – dijo exasperada – no puedo irme sin que lo diga en voz alta y con claridad

-Acepto todos los términos del ministerio

-Excelente, necesito que firme los siguientes documentos – suspiró- iniciales, fecha y firma en cada una de las hojas.

Se acercó para dejar los papeles frente a él en el escritorio, no supe si fue su perfume o la noticia, pero sintió una sensación de mareo, jamás pensó verla y sentirla tan cerca, en cuanto termino con su objetivo se alejo llevándose consigo su increíble aroma que por tantos meses le dio esperanza y fuerza; se enfocó en su tarea, hasta que dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-¿Cuál es la fecha? – preguntó girándose hacia ella, por primera vez vio algo en sus ojos que no fuera indiferencia, pero igual que su sonrojo, se esfumó

-Agosto 18 – él se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada

-¿sucede algo?

-Cumpli18 años y ni siquiera lo sabía, el tiempo aquí es extraño, es como si no tuviera inicio ni fin

-Felicidades, creo

-Gracias – se permitió una pequeña sonrisa – creo

Continuo firmando los documentos que lo liberarían de ese infierno, intentando no pensar en la mujer a su lado, no había querido mirarla detalladamente por temor a incomodarla y hacer de toda esa situación aun mas bizarra de lo que ya era, pero si había notado que desde la ultima vez que la vio en la mansión , se veía un poco recuperada, como si por fin había comido algo decente y en las cantidades adecuadas, sonrió internamente al imaginársela comiendo al fin una de sus helados favoritos, si bien ella no se inclinaba por los gustos dulces como él, el helado de pistache era su debilidad, le había parecido extraño al principio, pero al verla tan feliz al comerlo, el también sintió una debilidad por aquel sabor.

Notó que vestía muy profesionalmente, que usaba una ligera capa de maquillaje, no es que lo necesitara, a él le encantaba contar las pecas que adornaban su rostro, le da cierta calma en su peores días, llevaba unas zapatillas de un tacón mediano, que nunca pensó que ella usaría, se miraba bien, pero siempre la imaginó con unos botines cómodos que le ayudaban a resaltar sus piernas que tanto adoraba, sus uñas largas estaba decoradas con un color rojo, bastante sensual y tuve que distraerse para no recordarla en sus brazos sabiendo que ya no podría volver a ser.

-Listo – devolvió los papeles notando su mano izquierda temblar un poco, al notar su atención en ella, rápidamente atrajo los documentos a su pecho

-Esto sería todo, en treinta minutos será escoltado fuera de las instalaciones, su familia ha sido notificada y estarán esperándolo, se le entregarán sus pertenencias y tendrá acceso a un baño y ropa que ha sido traída para usted antes de encontrarse con su familia.

-Gracias – una lagrima traicionera escapó

-Solo hago mi trabajo, buen día - se giró para abandonar la fría celda

-Espera – titubeó a verla responder a su voz, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no era posible, así que optó por otro tema en lugar del que su corazón le gritaba que hablara - ¿Por qué han cambiado de decisión? Hace apenas un par de semanas, todos estaban listos para condenarme de por vida, ni el mismo Potter podía convencerlos

-No soy la persona indicada para discutir su caso, si tiene preguntas puede consultarlas con su abogado o con el ministro mismo, aunque hacer cita con él tomará al menos unos meses

-Gracias, así lo haré

La vio irse, algo dentro de él se había movido, la fuerza que había perdido y la desesperanza que sentía se había aclarado un poco, ella estaba bien y él era libre, su único objetivo del último año había sido cumplido, si bien sabia que una vez fuera no sería sencillo ni las personas olvidarían tan fácilmente, al menos tendría la oportunidad de emendar sus errores y hacer las cosas bien, ser su propia persona, sin un ser malvado respirando en su nuca, ni su padre remarcándole cada error, cada expectativa no cumplida.

Los guardias llegaron a su celda, lamentablemente al que más odiaba no había perdido la oportunidad de venir a despedirse, gruño sabiendo que tipo de comentarios saldrían de su boca, solo debía soportarlo unos minutos y nunca más lo vería, para su sorpresa el tipo no dijo ni una sola palabra en el trayecto, evidentemente no estaba feliz de escoltarlo a su libertad, pero se había reservado sus comentarios usuales.

Casi lloró de felicidad cuando sintió el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo, talló su piel hasta dejarla roja, como si así pudiera borrar los meses en ese lugar, como si pudiera abandonar la obscuridad en esa ducha.

Se vistió con el traje negro que seguro su madre había elegido, era bueno vestirse con su propia ropa, pero llegando a casa se desharía de todo lo negro que tenía, abotonaba su camisa blanca cuando se miró en el espejo, levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo, la marca se burlaba de él

Su mente lo llevó a su primera noche con Hermione, cuando él quiso apartar su brazo de ella para que no viera su marca y ella besó su brazo con tal adoración que se estremeció

-Esto no te hace quién eres – señalo su pecho y luego su cabeza – esto si lo hace, eres un hombre valiente, Draco.

Eso le había dicho, retumbó como un eco en su cabeza, con determinación doblo las mangas de su camisa blanca dejando a la vista su marca, tomó su saco en su brazo derecho, debía ser valiente tal como ella le había dicho, no escondería quien era, ya no más, cuando dejo de hacerlo se había enamorado del amor de su vida y había sido muy feliz mientras duro, así que si de verdad quería que su vida fuera diferente, debía de actuar mas fiel a si mismo y aquellas promesas que alguna vez le hiso.

Con la cabeza en alto salió a ser recibido por su madre, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió, sintió como si cien cámaras hubieran tomado su fotografía, ajusto su vista ante los flashes, efectivamente una docena de reporteros lo llamaban mientras trataban de tomar las mayor cantidad de fotos en minutos, los ignoró deseando abrazar a su madre por primera vez en meses, para su sorpresa ella no estaba sola, Potter tenia su brazo entrelazado con ella, la prensa estaba extasiada al ver al salvador del mundo esperándolo junto a Narcisa Malfoy, el interés de Potter por su caso y la familiaridad con su madre era otro tema a tratar después de una buena comida y quizá una vaso se alcohol, ¿a quien engañaba? Después de media botella.

Su madre lo atrapó en sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la abrazó permitiéndose inspirar su aroma, se sentía seguro por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se giró a Potter cuando su madre lo liberó finalmente de su agarre, para ser una señora que no se ejercitaba con regularidad, tenia bastante fuerza.

-Potter – asintió

-Malfoy - dijo estirando su mano para que la estrechara, su mente una vez lo llevó al pasado, a cuando eran apenas unos niños y él había hecho lo mismo para ser rechazado por el Gran niño que vivió – no te voy a hechizar, no lo haría con tanto publico

-Muy gracioso, Potter – comentó mientras tomaba su mano, era extraño, pero sintió paz, como si al tener la oportunidad de emendar todo ante el azabache pudiera ser el primer paso a su nueva vida, a dejar la obscuridad atrás

-Está bien que estés un poco embobado con tal celebridad presente, pero no es como para que te olvides de tu mejor amigo ¿o sí? - se giró al notar a Theo por primera vez

-Como podría olvidarme de ti, eres mi infierno hecho persona – rio

-Yo también te extrañé, albino

Draco lo abrazó sin importarle por primera vez si se viese vulnerable, Theo lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, nadie en ese mundo podía entenderlo como él, nadie podía entender el peso de su sacrificio y el horror que habian tenido que enfrentar día con día, realmente era su mejor amigo. Al separarse el hombre le sonrió.

-Tenemos tanto que hacer, celebrar tu cumpleaños principalmente

-Un día a la vez, Nott

-Por supuesto, pero no te escapas de tu fiesta

-Me harás arrepentirme de haber abandonado mi celda

-Nunca, por cierto, gran detalle dejar tu marca al descubierto – carcajeó – tu si sabes hacer una entrada ¿o es una salida?

-Soy un Malfoy, siempre hacemos todo a lo grande

Le causó gracia su propio comentario, al fondo pudo notar una figura viendo su reunión, podría reconocerla así estuviera ciego, Hermione lo miraba en la distancia, algo se removió en él al saber que quizá ella no era tan indiferente como lo había hecho minutos atrás o conociéndola, la curiosidad sobre todo lo que era la estaba llamando a saber mas de él, tal como lo había hecho un año atrás, tal como se habian convertido en amigos para luego ser mas que eso.

No se acercaría a ella, no podía después de lo que había hecho, quizá algún día, pero eso día no era precisamente en ese momento, volvió a aterrizar en la tierra, logrando escuchar a su madre de que era hora de irse.

-¿a la mansión? – preguntó con cierto pánico

-Por supuesto que no, aquí el querido Harry nos ha dado hospedaje en su casa mientras vendemos o quemamos ese horrible lugar

-¿Potter? No sé cómo agradecértelo

-No es nada, le debo mas a Narcisa de lo que ella admite, además yo casi no pasó tiempo ahí y un poco de menos silencio siempre es bienvenido

-Les ofrecería mi casa, pero la verdad me he estado quedando en un hotel muggle, no he podido poner un pie en ese lugar

-Eso no es necesario, Grimmuld place tiene suficientes habitaciones, eres bienvenido – palmeó su hombro- cualquier amigo de los Malfoy, es amigo mío, bueno no todos creo

Todos rieron excepto Draco, eso si estaba extraño ¿desde cuando Potter amaba a los malfoys? Algo no estaba encajando, quizá después de dormir en una cama real, aunque no fuera la suya le daría la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba para comenzar a hacer algo con toda la información que estaba teniendo en tan poco tiempo.

Podría jurar que había dormido 24 horas continuas, le dolía la espalda baja después de tantas horas de no moverse de la misma posición, su mente había logrado callarse y brindarle la paz que anhelaba para poder descansar, la situación es que ahora debía enfrentarse a todo a lo que estaba huyendo, comenzando por saber porque Harry Potter era el mejor amigo de la familia.

Después de una ducha y un cambio de ropa, bajo sigilosamente hacia la cocina, deseando que nadie estuviera despierto para poder evitar el dolor de cabeza que sabría tendría al comenzar con sus preguntas, su misión falló desde el instante en el que se asomó y vio a Potter sentando, bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía el profeta, se detuvo sin saber si retroceder o de una vez hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Solo atacó seres obscuros ¿no lo sabias? – comentó sin apartar el periódico – puede escuchar tu mente trabajar, es bastante molesto

-Potter – asintió mientras se sentaba frente al hombre

-¿té? ¿Quizás Café?, debo tener en algún lado, Hermione lo sigue escondiendo porque según ella, no ayuda con mi ansiedad post guerra, no se lo digas, pero tiene toda la razón – al fin apartó el profeta- tiene terribles efectos en mí, pero es eso o los cigarrillos, lo cual también me lo ha prohibido

¿siempre haces lo que Granger te dice? – preguntó incomodo

Estoy vivo ¿no es así? 10 % es suerte, 10% habilidad y el 80% restante es Hermione – colocó un plato y una taza frente a su invitado – come y responderé todas tus preguntas

Draco lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o su cicatriz hubiera desaparecido en un instante ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nada tenia sentido? Era increíble conectar su vida antes de la guerra, durante la misma, su encierro y ahora con su libertad, era como si no estuviera viviendo su vida, no podía encontrar la lógica al último año de su vida. Estaba a punto de dar todo un discurso sensato ante lo que estaba viviendo, pero de su boca salió sola una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tendrás que ser mas especifico que eso – sonrió con descaro

\- ¿porque nos ayudas? ¿Por qué no me has matado cuando has tenido un sinfín de oportunidades? ¡sabes lo que soy y aun así aquí estoy! – gruñó exponiendo su brazo izquierdo

\- ¿Pretendes que salga corriendo por tu marca? – rio – he visto cosas peores

\- Sinceramente, ambos sabemos nuestra historia, deberías ser la ultima persona en querer ayudarme

\- Escucha, la guerra ha traído terribles consecuencias y todos, absolutamente todos, hicimos algo de lo que nunca nos creímos capaces, hicimos lo imposible por sobrevivir y sería una terrible perdida, sino aprendiéramos de nuestros errores, además se que no eres tan terrible como aparentas

\- ¿Por qué tan seguro?

\- Simplemente lo sé y quiero brindarte una segunda oportunidad para que te muestres tal como eres, siendo mi amigo creo que abriremos más puertas ¿no crees? - extendió su mano – por un nuevo comienzo, una nueva amistad

\- Eres muy extraño, Potter – tomó su mano – no pierdo nada con intentar

\- Excelente, por cierto, deberías de buscar maneras de limpiar tu nombre, es solo un consejo

\- No se por donde iniciar

\- Seguro pensarás en algo

La primera vez que salió a la calle después de que la noticia de su libertad fuera publicada por todo medio disponible en el mundo mágico, fue la experiencia más bizarra, ciertas personas lo miraban con el odio esperado, otros con un tanto de temor, pero extrañamente algunas personas de la orden que se encontraba por las calles o lograba coincidir cuando visitaban al elegido, le sonreían, se atrevía a decir que con cierto orgullo, lo que francamente lo hacia sentir fuera de lugar, todas esas personas perdonaban demasiado rápido y se olvidaban de sus errores como si fuera cosa de haber olvidado un documento importante o perdido algo insignificante y no haber sido cómplice de tanta tragedia, de dar acceso a mortifagos a howgarts o de no estar presente cuando torturaron a uno de los suyos.

¡Merlin! el mismo ministro de magia lo miraba como si le ocultara un secreto, había un cierto brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía sospechar que había algo más detrás de todo su proceso legal. Por último estaba ella, Hermione Granger, la mujer que amaba y no podía decirlo, la mujer que ahora ni visitaba la casa de su mejor amigo por no verlo, no la había visto desde aquel día en su celda, pero no por eso no estaba al tanto de ella, leí miles de veces cada articulo que la mencionara, a pocos meses de iniciar con la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, ella estaba queriendo cambiarlo todo, proponiendo leyes, encargándose de los juicios, estudiando y practicando todo aquello que su brillante mente pudiera absorber, no le sorprendería que se convirtiera en la persona mas joven en ser elegida como ministro de magia, todos sabían que tenia las habilidades, la inteligencia y la elocuencia para la magnitud del puesto, esperaba que lo consiguiera, aunque sabía que probablemente ese era su objetivo final, aprender desde abajo hasta llegar a la cima, ella siempre trabajaba por lo que quería, todo lo que era se lo había ganado.

Si bien no podía estar con ella, podía sentir orgullo y felicidad por todo lo que estaba haciendo; por su parte, había comenzado con sus planes tal como se lo había conseguido Harry, porque si, ahora le llamaba por su nombre y en ocasiones reservaba el Potter para cuando lo encontraba irritante, dos meses habian transcurrido viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el azabache y se podría decir que en efecto, eran amigos, gracias a él su madre se reconecto con su hermana y ahora siempre su pequeño sobrino Teddy se encontraba en casa, fue extraño los primeros encuentros con su familia, pero ahora se encontraba extrañando al niño cuando no lo veía.

Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en un par de meses, había inaugurado una nueva área en san mungo especializada en salud mental, había contratado a los mejores profesionales, había invertido una gran cantidad de dinero, tal como él, miles de personas tendría pesadillas, ataques de pánico y un sinfín de trastornos originados por su acercamiento con la muerte.

Había sido criticado e incluso la primera semana nadie puso un pie en esa área, hasta que Luna Lovegood acompañada de su padre habian hecho una cita y posteriormente contaron la maravilla de lugar que tenían a su disposición, a los días Potter hiso su aparición y las personas comenzaron a llegar como si de una oferta se tratara. Su apellido había quedado grabado en algo que construía en lugar de derribar todo, posteriormente, las becas Malfoy se hicieron públicas, dirigidas solamente para niños mágicos con padres muggles, tanto sus materiales, libros, uniformes y todo lo necesario para que se adaptaran a su nuevo mundo, seria cubierto por su familia.

Y finalmente, el lugar que mas le llegaba al corazón, pero que había decidido mantener en anonimato era una casa Hogar para los huérfanos de la guerra, se había unido con Theo para construir y dirigir aquel lugar, si bien no podía cambiar el pasado, podía ayudar a aquellos pequeños a tener una oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad, justo como la estaba teniendo.

Es así como casi cinco meses después de haber sido liberado, comenzaba a sentirse como el mismo, el dolor iba disminuyendo cada día, las personas no lo odiaban tanto como esperaba, seguía viviendo con Potter, a pesar de que le dijo que ya había abusado de su hospitalidad, de verdad que los gryffindors podrían ser bastante tercos, pues el hombre les dijo que no aceptarían que se fueran y luego los chantajeo con que no podía estar en una casa con tanto silencio, había algo de slytherin en ese hombre, lo sabía.

Todo parecía fluir y mejorar en su vida, todo parecía indicar que estaba en buen camino, haciendo lo correcto, sabía que debía disculparse con Hermione, ella no recordaba nada de lo vivido a su lado y creía que sería bueno hablar con ella sobre lo que, si recordaba, su terrible actitud hacia ella.

Como si fuera cosa del destino en cuanto comenzó a pensar en ella mientras caminaba hacia el orfanato en diagon alley, la vio parada jugando con sus manos como lo hacia cuando estaba ansiosa. Potter la mencionaba seguido, pero nunca le decía nada más allá de como estaba o que estaba haciendo en el ministerio, el sabia por las revistas que había rumores de un noviazgo, nunca leía esa basura pero aun así las compraba con la esperanza de que esos rumores fueran falsos o de saber quien era la persona afortunada, a decir verdad, mencionaban a Ronald Wesley, lo cual le parecía una tontería, el muchacho se había ido a Rumania con su hermano por meses, regresó poco después de que lo liberaron y ocasionalmente lo miraba en casa de Potter, siempre había sido un mal educado, así que no esperaba nada de él, se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo saludo, no eran amigos, pero se hablaban de cosas como el clima y quidditch, nunca mencionaba a Hermione, así que no podía ser verdad.

Negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en ella, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, su cumpleaños había pasado, le mando un regalo anónimamente, algo sencillo, una pulsera con el dije de una estrella supuso que lo tomaría como un regalo mas de sus miles de Fans que sabia tenía.

La vio cambiar el peso de su pierna izquierda a la derecha, estaba impaciente, a veces se odiaba por conocerla tan perfectamente, estaba cansada y seguro lo único que quería era irse a casa a descansar, estaba a punto de irse para no parecer un Stalker cuando vio a Weasley llegar corriendo a su lado, la abrazó y luego la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia adelante.

Sabia que debía irse y seguir con su tarde, pero sus pies se movieron sin su permiso, siguiéndoles hasta que entraron a una pequeña tienda, una joyería, contó hasta cincuenta en su mente, acercándose casualmente al ventanal para tener una mejor vista.

La mujer detrás del mostrador les había entregado una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar queriendo escapara de su pecho cuando Hermione, tomó el contenido de esa caja, era un anillo.

Sonrió de tal manera que no pudo moverse, como si estuviera paralizado, vio como se lo colocó en su dedo anular izquierdo y asintió exageradamente, girándose una vez mas a la mujer. Sus piernas reaccionaron, alejándose de ahí lo mas pronto posible, la había perdido.

Sabía que algún día pasaría, sabía que le dolería, pero no de tal manera, como si veinte cruciatus lo atacaran a la vez, se detuvo a dos calles de llegar a su destino, estaba agitado y, a decir verdad, quería vomitar.

Se recargó en la pared de aquel callejón, tratando de controlar su respiración, escuchaba voces como zumbidos lejanos, le tomó un par de segundo entender que se estaban dirigiendo a él, eran tres hombres con sus varitas de fuera.

-Pensábamos que nunca aparecerías

-No se quienes son y no quiero problemas- dijo queriendo alejarse

-Hubieras pensado en eso antes de ser un maldito mortifago – escupió uno de ellos

-De verdad no quiero problemas, con permiso – intentó una vez mas

-¿no me reconoces? – preguntó uno de ellos

-Ya les dije que no

-Seguro recuerdas a mi hermana

-No se dé qué hablas – le tembló la voz

-Yo te recuerdo perfectamente – gruñó

Entonces lo reconoció, los habian enviado a asustar a una familia esperando atraer a Potter, Theo y él habian intentado proteger a la familia de la destrucción de su hogar, lamentablemente el padre de Goyle iba con ellos, sus padres habian sido torturados y los mataron frente a sus dos hijos.

Theo estaba entrando en pánico, le habian dado la orden de matar a la chica, así que él intervino y les dijo que antes de matarla quería divertirse con ella, su hermano gritó e intentó acercarse a ella, Draco quería vomitar.

La encerró en la habitación, esperando tener el tiempo suficiente para que escapara antes de que el resto de su grupo terminara con ellos, la chica tembló cuando lo vio quitarse la mascara

-¿sabes quien soy?

-Malfoy – tembló

-Si, no quiero hacerte daño – se hincó frente a ella – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Clarissa

-Bien, Clarissa, si ambos queremos salir vivos de esto, necesito que me ayudes ¿esta bien?

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque nadie merece vivir de esta manera, no pude hacer nada por tus padres

La chica lloró desconsoladamente, le palmeó el hombro mientras pensaba como podían salir de ahí.

-¿tienes tu varita? – ella negó, sacó una de su bolsillo y se la entregó – no te garantizo que funcione, pero es mejor que nada, saldremos y le haré una señal a uno de mis compañeros que esta de nuestro lado, el distraerá al resto y tu me atacarás impidiendo que yo pueda retenerte, correrás lejos de aquí hasta el punto donde puedas desparecer

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Trataré de sacarlo de aquí también, pero primero tu ¿esta claro?

-Si – tragó saliva – Gracias

-Otra cosa – rompió un poco la blusa de la joven, pasó una de sus manos por el cabello para despeinarla – ni una palabra de esto a nadie, absolutamente nadie puede saber quien te ayudo ¿esta claro?

-Perfectamente

Salieron de la habitación, Draco la empujó bruscamente hacia la sala, el hermano de la joven enrojeció y comenzó a gritar, Malfoy lo ignoró, había dejado su cara al descubierto para que Theo pudiera verlo, asintió levemente, tan rápido y delicadamente que nadie hubiera podido entenderlo, excepto una de las pocas personas que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

La mujer le lanzó un stupefy, fue lanzado hacia la pared, su cabeza chocó contra el concreto y todo comenzó a girar, desde el piso donde había terminado vio como Theo había lanzado un bombarda en dirección de Goyle, lo había matado en segundos.

El hermano de la chica logró zafarse y comenzó a correr detrás de ella, lo ultimo que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro fue como la mujer intentó regresar por él, su hermano se lo impidió arrebatándole la varita, continuaron corriendo, pero Dolohov apareció y le lanzó un avada a la mujer, después todo se apagó.

-Tan vil eres que no recuerdas a cada una de tus victimas

-Clarissa no fue una de mis victimas

-¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarla?

No supo en que momento el hombre se le había acercado tanto hasta que sintió un frio metal penetrar su abdomen, enfocó su vista en aquel lugar, vio la sangre manchar su camisa, retiro la daga y la volvió a incrustar en otra zona.

-¿estás loco? Sabes lo que te pasara si me matas

-Nadie sabrá que he sido yo

-Yo no lo hice nada a tu hermana

-No te creo ¡esta muerta!

-No fue mi culpa – gritó para después escupir sangre

-No te conformaste con tocarla

-Nunca hice tal cosa – escuchó su piel romperse en una parte superior, su momento había llegado – mira en mis recuerdos ¡anda!

-Lo único que quieres es distraerme para que no acabe contigo, no puedo creer que te hayan dejado libre con todo lo que has hecho ¡eres una mierda!

-¡Mira ahora!

El hombre se negó haciendo uso de su poca fuerza, se enfocó en aquella noche, utilizando legeremancia permitió que sus recuerdos invadieran la mente de su atacante. El chico dejó caer la daga al suelo, abrió los ojos impactado

-Estas mintiendo - susurró

-No – carraspeó perdiendo consciencia – desearía haber podido hacer mas

Sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre en la boca, era tanto el odio del joven frente a él que la magia no lo había parecido suficiente aliado en su misión, una daga con veneno seria lo que acabaría con su vida, algo tan muggle. Debía ser una especie de castigo irónico, que no solo el amor de su vida era todo aquello que decía odiar y su muerte seria marcada por lo mismo, aunque quizá esa ultima parte se lo merecía, no culpaba al muchacho, de estar en su lugar probablemente buscaría venganza igual que él.

Se deslizo hacia el piso, dejándose caer, sus piernas no podían sostenerlo más, sintió las manos desesperadas del joven intentando frenar su sangre que brotaba sin medida, intentaba cerrar las heridas con magia, pero lo hacía torpemente, escuchó que uno de los otros salía corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Su madre sufriría, Potter quizá lo extrañaría, Teddy preguntaría por él y Hermione ni lloraría, tal vez era algo bueno, así no debía verla casarse con otro, verla formar una familia, aunque se perdería verla como ministro de magia, sería una lástima; pero en sí, el mundo podía continuar sin Draco Malfoy.

Sentía tanta sangre acumulada en su garganta que quería moverse para no ahogarse, pero no se lo permitían, escuchó un grito ahogado y unas delicadas manos tomar su cabeza, no podía enfocar su mirada, sus parpados se sentían muy pesados, podía jurar que escuchaba como sus latidos se iban haciendo torpes y lentos.

-Draco

Escuchó su nombre en una conocida voz, intentó abrir los ojos para ver a la dueña, pero no pudo, pensó en ella, si se iría para siempre quería hacerlo con ella en su mente, pensó en la torre de astronomía, en su olor, sus caricias, su sonrisa y se dejó abrazar por la obscuridad.


	3. Honesly

Out of the Dark: Honestly

Muy bien. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de "Out of the dark"

Como he dicho en varias ocasiones, la intensión de Love in the dark era un one shot, se convirtió en mini fic y luego la secuela, pueden tomar cualquier final. Ya sea el ultimo capitulo de Love in the dark, o los siguientes capítulos, quiero que con esta historia puedan quedarse con el final que les haga feliz y habrá un ultimo capitulo titulado "Back to you"

Gracias por su paciencia infinita y su cariño, dejen sus reviews.

* * *

Todo daba vueltas, no podía controlar su respiración, había esperado a que la dejaran sola para poder derrumbarse, Harry y Ron estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, solo ellos sabían a detalle lo mucho que le afectaba. Si bien había otras personas a quienes les habian confiado su secreto, solo sus amigos conocían la profundidad y la intensidad de su sentir.

Miró sus manos, sintió nausea nuevamente, se quitó el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo, con delicadeza lo limpió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, abrió el grifo de agua y comenzó a lavarse las manos, tallándolas hasta dejarlas rojas, lo siguió haciendo aun cuando ya estaban limpias, soltó un sollozo. ¿Cuántas veces más? Ya era la tercera vez que la sangre de Draco Malfoy la dejaba marcada, tal vez él había tenido razón, quizá esa relación había estado siempre condenada.

Se secó las manos, para después mirar su ropa, perdió el equilibrio, por más que había limpiado sus manos, el líquido carmesí seguía atormentándola, no tenía su varita consigo para cambiarse de ropa, Ron se la había quitado al llegar al hospital, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer. Cubrió su boca como si así pudiera detener el desayuno de esa mañana, Corrió al escusado, vaciando todo rastro de alimento.

Se sentó un momento, ahí sobre el suelo cerrando los ojos solo podía ver la imagen de Draco convulsionando en sus brazos al perder la consciencia, podía sentir la frialdad de su piel, el medimago casi se rehúsa a atenderlo, cuando vio que venía acompañado por ella y al ver que la enfermera en turno lo reconoció, tomó control de la situación de inmediato, aparentemente Malfoy era muy amigable con todo el staff del hospital cada vez que visitaba el área con el nombre de su familia.

Lo vio ponerse en acción, colocándolo en una camilla caminando a toda velocidad por los pasillos haciendo hechizos sin parar, el hombre que lo había atacado venia detrás de ella.

Lo estamos perdiendo ¿Qué clase de veneno es? – casi gritó

No lo sé, lo compré en el callejón Knockturn, solo pedí el más potente que tenían

¡Mierda! Alguien llame a los aurores, no dejen ir a este muchacho

Ya lo he hecho – comentó Ron a sus espaldas

Necesito que esperen aquí y alguien saldrá a comunicarlos su estado en cuanto podamos estabilizarlo

¿podrá hacerlo? – habló por primera vez

Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometer nada, es un milagro que no esté muerto a estas alturas

Detuvo su andar para girarse al muchacho, le apuntó con su varita sin saber que hacer, no entendía cómo podía haber pasado todo eso, un momento se encontraba en una joyería con Ron y de pronto vio a un hombre gritando por ayuda, se miraba muy desesperado, algo en ella la guio a ayudar, corrieron detrás de él, pero nada la había preparado para la escena que encontró. Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, hasta su cabello rubio tenía gotas de sangre, se había dejado caer a su lado, tomando su cabeza en sus piernas como lo había hecho aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, solo que esta vez sus heridas eran profundas y no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, el chico había intentado ayudar sin éxito, con el transcurso de la guerra se había vuelto aún más hábil con sus hechizos para sanar, dijo todos en los que pudo pensar, logró detener el sangrado el suficiente tiempo para que Ron los pudiera aparecer en san mungo. Con su varita ejerciendo fuerza en el cuello del castaño, lo miró con una frialdad que no creía poseer, quería gritarle, golpearlo, cualquier cosa, pero nada podía salir de sus labios; unos minutos después apareció Harry y con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella, señalando a su amigo para que la desarmara.

Dejo que Harry se ocupara de cuestionar al chico, se fue corriendo al baño, así fue como termino en el suelo de aquel lugar, aun decidía si podía perdonar a Malfoy por lo que había hecho , si bien sus intenciones fueron buenas, le robó su decisión y más de un año de su vida, si bien duro un año sin recordarlo, los siguiente meses que siguieron tras recuperar su memoria, fueron difíciles, porque creyó odiarlo, creyó que eventualmente dejaría de sentir por él todo aquello que alguna vez la habia hecho caminar por las nubes. Al verlo como lo había hecho, había alejado todos sus pensamientos y en ese momento solo pudo sentir, solo quiso aferrarse a él y suplicarle que no la dejara nuevamente.

Sabía que ahora está mostrando al mundo la parte de él que solo guardaba para ella, estaba siendo quien realmente era por primera vez, ella no se había acercado pues su corazón estaba roto y quería poder estar cerca de él cuando se sintiera capaz de no reclamarle todo lo que había hecho, como había sido preso de sus miedos, a decir verdad, también quería saber si algún día él se animaría a dar el primer paso, quería saber qué es lo que haría a tenerla cerca, si sería capaz de mentirle o si actuaria con indiferencia ¿la seguiría queriendo? ¿pensaría en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él?

Alguien tocó la puerta, llamaron su nombre y de pronto una rubia se sentó frente a ella, tendiéndole un cambio de ropa limpia y par de zapatos más cómodos de los que traía junto con una botella con agua. La contempló por unos segundos, Luna se había convertido en una de sus amigas más cercanas, fue a ella a quien le confió lo ocurrido con Draco después de decirle todo a Harry, pues ambas se acompañaban mientras se recuperaban después de lo que vivieron en la mansión Malfoy, si bien la rubia le confesó que nunca recibió malos tratos de parte del rubio, que al contrario, le llevaba golosinas cada tercer día, que se aseguraba de que no pasara frio y evitaba que fuera torturada, también le dijo que ella siempre supo que estaba destinada a estar con él.

Luna fue de las primeras en hacerse amiga de Theo cuando se unió a la orden, procuraba hacerle compañía cada vez que iba a darles información, le daba paz y un hombro

en cual llorar cuando no podía soportar el estrés de vivir como doble agente o cuando lo que le habian ordenado a hacer era lo suficiente tormentoso que se cuestionaba si podía lograrlo. También la visitaba cada vez que podía cuando fue atrapada por los mortifagos, se sentía responsable por no haber podido evitarlo o informarle a la orden a tiempo, pero en esos tiempos ya todo estaba tan complicado que no era tan fácil justificar su ausencia, cuando estuvo a salvo, la visitó un par de veces y no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando comenzaron a salir casi de inmediato, una vez que la guerra había llegado a su fin y el papel que jugó Theo en ella fue revelada, cosa que ayudo que todo mundo aceptara su relación con toda normalidad, fue ahí cuando comprendió que por mas personas que habian perdido, el mundo mágico no perdonaría errores fácilmente, lo comprobó cuando retuvieron a Malfoy más de lo debido, aun cuando se entregó voluntariamente comprobando su rol, siendo él que también daba información necesaria y ella se repetía continuamente que el corazón de Draco estaba del lado correcto, que había manejado la situación en una manera dolorosa para su relación, pero para en su mente por el bien mayor.

Ella nunca había confrontado a Theo sobre lo ocurrido en la torre, pues una vez que su memoria regresó pudo reconocerlo a pesar de la obscuridad y de su estado, pocos sabían sobre eso, el no era uno que estaba incluido en ese secreto y aunque le daba pena con Luna que le estuviera ocultando algo a su novio, ella lo entendía, no quería darle nada a Draco para que sospechara de su fallido plan, pues una parte de ella estaba siendo guiada por la curiosidad, necesitaba saber a este que punto él estaba dispuesto a llevar todo; claro que no contó con un intento de asesinato.

-Creí que solo limpiar tu ropa no seria suficiente, necesitamos deshacernos de lo que traes puesto y una vez que te sientas mas cómoda podemos pensar en que sigue ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con gentileza, ella solo asintió y una vez que la mujer la dejo sola nuevamente, sacó el anillo del bolsillo, se cambió rápidamente tirando la ropa sucia en un bote de basura prendiéndole fuego, lo apagó cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado.

-¿Vino Theo contigo?

-Esta con Harry, esta declarando sobre lo ocurrido – suspiró- Reconoció al chico cuando lo vio, perdió todo color al verlo

-Debo hablar con él

-Herms, aún no sabe que lo recuerdas todo, no creo que quieras levantar sospechas

-Me mostraré indiferente, necesito saber que hizo Malfoy

-Necesitas saber si aun puedes perdonarle, aunque creo que los has hecho ya pero tu orgullo no te ha dejado acercarte

-¿me culpas?

-En absoluto, solo tu puedes decidir que hacer con tu vida, como amiga te digo que bastante ha sucedido como para dejar escapar a alguien que te brindo tanta felicidad, que sacrificó tanto

-Yo también sacrifiqué muchas cosas

-La diferencia es que tu no lo recordabas, Malfoy tuvo que vivir sabiendo que te había perdido, aun así, al final luchó por nuestro lado, tal como lo prometió solo no con los métodos que hubieras querido, créeme que podía ver su tristeza en sus ojos, no te estoy diciendo que perdones y sigas adelante, sino que no te cierres

-Desde que fui a Australia no he dejado de pensar en todo lo sucedido

-De eso estoy segura, pero esta vez creo que estas sobre analizando todo de más – tomó su mano entre las de ella para calmar el ligero temblor de las de la castaña, viendo el anillo por primera vez - ¿algo que deba saber?

-No es lo que crees – sacudió la cabeza apartándose – estoy lista para salir

Con un movimiento de su varita, desinflamó los ojos de la castaña y eliminó todo rastro de su llanto, dejándola fresca para aparentar que todo estaba bien, su novio era un hombre astuto, esperaba que no la descubriera tan rápido, pues si ella también era muy lista, la Hermione actual se solía dejar llevar mucho por sus emociones cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, aunque ella no lo admitiera o no sabía si era consciente de ello.

Les habian asignado una pequeña sala de espera en el segundo piso, pues querían contener a los medios, miradas curiosas y mantener la investigación en secreto hasta que se supiera el estado de la víctima, Luna la guio hasta ahí y tan pronto cruzó la puerta, Harry corrió a envolverla en sus brazos, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, temiendo que hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico, ella se apartó, comenzó a juguetear con el anillo, estaba a punto de quitárselo para entregárselo, temía perderlo, pero un auror lo llamó, salió tras él.

Olvidándose de la joya, se acercó a Theo quien también la abrazó cariñosamente, habian creado una fuerte conexión después de que fuera el quien la encontró inconsciente, ahora sabía que él había sido cómplice de su ex novio, a diferencia que el se quedó, que aunque fuera sutil, ella sabia que procuraba asegurarse de que estuviera segura, se preguntaba si Malfoy tenía algo que ver con ello, en los últimos meses de su relación los vio convertirse en amigos cercanos, era con el único compañero de casa con quien hablaba, y si lo ayudó a quitarle sus memorias, suponía que estaban en mejores términos de los que ella creía.

-Me ha comentado Luna que has reconocido al hombre que hiso esto- sonrió- debe haber tenido algo en contra de Malfoy para atacarlo de esa manera, gracias a Merlín, Ron y yo estábamos cerca para ayudar.

-Ha sido un error, un malentendido

-La profundidad de su daga dice otra historia

Seguro Harry te pondrá al tanto de igual manera – resopló- tuvimos una misión, mataron a los padres del chico después de torturarlos, me habian ordenado matar a su hermana, tenia nuestra edad, Draco reaccionó primero, les dijo que…

-¿Qué?

-Era una guerra, era lo que ellos hacían, pero ni él ni yo fuimos participe de algo tan atroz – se dejó caer en una de las sillas, la miró directamente a los ojos- los convenció que quería intimar con ella, contra su voluntad y eso lo celebraron, en realidad planearon su escape, pero todo salió mal, al final la asesinaron porque ella no quiso dejar a Draco después de que lo atacó como habian acordado y su hermano vivió todo este tiempo pensando que ella había sido abusada, perdió a toda su familia en un par de horas, ha confesado que cuando se enteró que lo habian liberado pensó que todos se darían cuenta que no pertenecía en nuestra sociedad, pero al ver como todos lo estaban aceptando, se lleno de ira y decidió tomar justicia por sus propias manos.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, la presión en su pecho disminuyó, había pensado en lo peor, si bien conocía al hombre a la perfección, una guerra te puede llevar a hacer cosas que uno se cree capaz de hacer, por un instante sintió orgullo, de saber que el hombre que tanto amó no mancho su alma ni oscureció su corazón como su padre quería.

Theo la miró detenidamente por un par de segundos, dejando escapar una carcajada que estaba muy fuera de lugar en la situación en la que estaban envueltos, poniéndose de pie, la atrajo otra vez hacia él, abrazándola fuertemente

-¿desde cuándo? – susurró en su oído

-No se dé que hablas – contestó alejándose

-Espero que entiendas sus razones y mi participación en ello – se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal que mantendría su secreto para después reírse – hazle ver el infierno

-No voy a negar ni admitir nada

¿Cómo estás? Realmente – la vio acomodarse el cabello en una coleta, notando el anillo, se llenó de ira– lo sabes y aun así no le vas a permitir justificarse, no le vas a dar una oportunidad, esperaba mas de ti

Lo miró extrañada antes su cambio de actitud, pero no le tomó importancia, habian mayores cosas de las cuales preocuparse cuando vio a Harry ingresar del brazo de Narcisa Malfoy, asintió en manera de saludo, alejándose de la sala esperando poder estar sola, pero la mujer fue tras ella.

-Me han dicho que fuiste tu quien ayudo a mi hijo, te lo agradezco – le sonrió

-No ha sido nada, he saldado mi deuda con Malfoy – comentó refiriéndose a la noche en la mansión en la que accidentalmente recupero la memoria

-¿solo lo has hecho por eso?

-Con todo respeto, señora Malfoy, no le debo explicaciones

-Tienes razón, sin embargo, creo que eres la única persona en esa sala que puede estar sufriendo tanto como yo

-Puede creer lo que guste, no significa que sea verdad

-He visto los recuerdos que le has mostrado al wizengamot

Eso la congeló en su lugar por un par de segundos, se suponía que nadie mas que el ministro y un grupo de selecto de personas, verían los recuerdos que había recuperado en modo de evidencia y de un testimonio para ayudar en el caso de Draco, pues creían que tenían la suficiente información para condenarlo, ya que no querían considerar el testimonio de Theo argumentando que existía una relación previa, el hombre les pidió que les diera verasiterum, se negaron diciendo que no sabían que clase de entrenamiento podía tener que podría llegar a contra arrestar los efectos de la poción; Fue hasta que Harry ofreció sus recuerdos de la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore y de vistazos que tuvo durante la guerra, fue ahí cuando comenzaron a quedarse sin excusas, sin embargo, decían que eran muy pocas pruebas.

Cuando Harry le comentó lo que estaba pasando detrás de la condena, ella ya estaba estudiando leyes mágicas, sabia del mundo de corrupción del cual era parte el ministerio, sería difícil persuadirlos, pero con Kingsley al mando como nuevo ministro tenia mas probabilidades de hacer la diferencia aun siendo una estudiante, así que se dedicó a encontrar una manera de persuadirlos, de usar todos sus conocimientos para demostrar su inocencia, cuando se dio cuenta que era algo más personal y temor a no poder reformar el gobierno cumpliendo con promesas que habian hecho para tranquilizar a la comunidad, se sintió acorralada, decidió entregarles todos sus recuerdos, excepto los más íntimos y especiales para ella, asegurándose de darles un vistazo a los momentos en que habian discutido sobre la guerra, sus momentos de desesperación, de temor, su pánico al hacer algo que no quería.

Fue así como finalmente, no tuvieron otra opción mas que procesar su liberación, de lo cual se encargó personalmente, que aun sintiera enojo, no la hacia perder su sentido de justicia, se había atrevido a verlo en su celda, solo quería ver por sus propios ojos que estuviera bien, comprobar si el Draco que ella amó fuera el mismo después de una guerra, después de cometer actos que no quería ni imaginar.

Tal como lo sospechó, él siguió con su plan de pretender que no eran nada más que excompañeros, había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reclamarle ahí mismo, de abrazarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Después se convirtió en cuestión de saber si algún día se atrevería a verla a los ojos, si se animaría a hablarle, quería entenderlo y decidir si podía perdonarle, encontrar una manera de recuperar lo perdido o de dejar ir.

-Sabia que mi hijo era una persona diferente, se fue ese año a la escuela como un muchacho con el peso del mundo en sus hombros y regresó a casa como un hombre determinado, no precisamente por lo que se esperaba de él, nunca me quiso contar nada, las paredes tenían ojos y oídos – la miró fijamente- no me tomó ni dos segundos saber que era usted la razón cuando la vio esa terrible noche en mi casa

-Eso no justifica que haya tenido acceso a evidencia confidencial

-Cierto, pero veras, yo he visto todo esto hace apenas unos minutos, lo cual ya no interfiere con ningún caso

-Harry – gruñó

-Es bueno contar con amigos tan leales, amigos que realmente quieren lo mejor para uno, la intención de Harry fue mostrarme que si mi hijo no sobrevive a esto, por lo menos conoció la felicidad – apretó los labios como si pudiera contener sus emociones – el mayor temor de una madre es no ser capaz de brindarle a sus hijos un mundo en el que puedan ser ellos, en el que puedan disfrutar lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer, le fallé mucho a Draco y me alegra saber, que entre tanta obscuridad te tuvo a ti y no te preocupes, no diré nada de lo que sé

La mujer no la dejo ni responder cuando ya se había dado la vuelta, dejándola al fin sola con sus pensamientos, todos esperaban que corriera a sus brazos nuevamente, sabía que era un hombre bueno, pero una parte de ella no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada. Miró al doctor encaminarse hacia la sala, con paso lento se fue detrás de él.

-Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, pero para ello hemos tenido que inducirlo en un coma, estamos trabajando en que su cuerpo regenere toda la sangre que ha perdido, debido a la naturaleza del veneno, las heridas tardaran en cerrarse por lo que no puede hacer movimientos bruscos y suponemos que el dolor es insoportable, así que es mejor que mientras se recupera lo suficiente deberá permanecer dormido para agilizar el proceso. Lo primordial es lograr cerrar por completo las heridas, eso tomara tiempo

-¿Cuáles son sus probabilidades? – preguntó su madre con un ligero temblor en su voz

-Las primeras 24 horas son de vital importancia para saber como va a reaccionar al tratamiento

-¿De qué porcentaje estamos hablando? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-Según nuestro pronóstico, tiene el 50% a su favor, lo demás dependerá de él

No pudo escuchar más pues su cerebro comenzó a bloquear el resto de la información, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el mundo sin Draco Malfoy, no era correcto, un mundo sin el muchacho engreído, petulante, astuto, bondadoso, increíble que se convirtió en su primer amor, parecía una locura.

Vio como el doctor guio a Narcisa a la habitación del joven, se quedó sentada por horas no se molestó en contestar a las preguntas de sus amigos, vio a Ron marcharse, Harry entraba y salía, Luna le había llevado el té que ahora reposaba intacto y frio a su lado, Theo le dedicaba una que otra mirada, todos dejaron de preguntarle cosas cuando aceptaron que no quería hablar con nadie. El atardecer había dado paso a la noche, estaba a punto de irse a casa a darse una ducha para volver al hospital, después de que Harry le insistió que se fuera a descansar, estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero el gritó de la señora Malfoy pidiendo ayuda había destruido cualquier avance de su amigo, por primera vez en horas, se levantó de su lugar, corriendo hacia donde podía escuchar a la mujer.

Dejó escapar una lagrima al verlo en cuanto entró a la habitación, la opresión en su pecho volvió y todo lo que creyó ya no sentir por él, la golpeo como una quaffle, era difícil conciliar al muchacho que le dedicaba miradas picaras en los pasillos, sonrisas discretas en el comedor, con el hombre que yacía en una camilla, con el torso vendado, marcado por cicatrices que no solían estar ahí y ahora con cuatro cortadas que seguían sangrando a través del vendaje, pues se estaba convulsionando provocando que el poco avance fuera destruido.

No se dio cuenta que ahora eran sus gritos los que llenaban el lugar, el doctor lo estaba revisando y Ron la había tomado en sus brazos sacándola de ahí, pues necesitaban saber que estaba pasando. Se preguntó si Draco se sintió así al saber que ella estaba en peligro por mas de un año, si sintió que su corazón quería salir de su pecho al verla en el suelo de su casa, si bien ella había vivido atormentada por las imágenes que no la dejaban dormir, él se había enfrentado a la realidad sobreviviendo el día a día y sabiendo que ella estaba en algún lugar sin saber en qué condiciones estaría, sintió el impacto de su sacrificio a pesar de que por mucho tiempo lo considero egoísta.

Aun en los brazos de Ron, el tiempo parecía no moverse, él movía una mano de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda, cosa que usualmente la calmaba. El equipo médico abandonó la habitación, tras ellos salió la madre del joven, mirándola fijamente se acercó a ella, provocando que su amigo la liberara de su agarre, la mujer la tomó de la mano guiándola al interior de la habitación cuando se les permitió ingresar nuevamente, una vez que se sentó a su lado tomó su mano derecha entre la suyas, todos regresaron a esperar y le dieron su espacio.

Pasó su mano por el pómulo de su rostro, después acarició su cabello, delineo sus labios con su pulgar, a pesar del tiempo y de su condición, el tenerlo cerca era capaz de agitarla, tal vez era que en su mente lo asociaba con algo secreto y prohibido, algo que no podía tener, pero que desafió todo por tener y era su acto de rebeldía mas grande, el mas satisfactorio.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático ¿no? – rio tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas – no te ha quedado claro que no hace falta hacer alto tan grande para llamar mi atención, esa te la robaste hace mucho tiempo y no necesariamente deseo una devolución, sin embargo, hay cosas que no son fáciles de dejar ir ¿sabes?

Con su mano libre limpió sus lágrimas sin quitarle la vista de encima, se permitió un sollozó cuando comenzó a poner atención a las marcas sobre su piel, cuando estuvieron juntos habian sido un par de adolescentes con el mundo sobre sus hombros pero con la fantasía de que podían vivir el momento, que podían conquistarlo todo con solo el deseo de querer hacerlo, ella con la esperanza de salir vivos de la guerra, con su amor intacto, había sido bastante ingenua, ahora lo sabía, las marcas en ambos era las evidencias visibles de lo vivido, pues la cicatrices emocionales eran más difíciles de dejar ver, pues a pesar de que todos habian pasado por algo traumático, era más fácil esconder el dolor y aferrarse a una esperanza de que todo iría mejorando con el tiempo, el ataque de Draco solo había demostrado que para todos se recuperaran pasaría mucho tiempo.

-Tienes prohibido dejarme ¿queda claro? Hay mucho que debo gritarte, mucho que debo reclamar, perdonar y, sobre todo, te debo muchos te quiero, muchas risas, me debes muchos debates – besó su frente- si vuelves a mí, volveré a ti

Miró a todos lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, si bien sus amigos se habian asegurado de cuidar de su varita, habian olvidado con quien estaban tratando, tal vez creyeron que con su estado emocional sería difícil hacer magia no verbal, la habian subestimado.

Durante su tiempo libre en la guerra, se dedicaba a buscar hechizos que pudieran ayudarlos a sobrevivir, en ocasiones se permitía modificarlos, después de Draco la salvó en la mansión compartiendo su dolor, se había obsesionado con encontrarlo, de saber como funcionaba y se permitió modificarlo, haciéndolo más efectivo, él había compartido el dolor, su alteración le permitía compartir hasta la herida, lo que aceleraba el proceso de curación, nunca lo había intentado, era uno de eso hechizos que siempre reservaba para cuando no tuviera otra opción, para cuando estuviera todo tan jodido que no tenia otra salida, realizó un hechizo de diagnóstico al hombre, esta era la ocasión que había estado esperando, si bien el medimago les dio esperanzas, podía notar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza, suspiro profundo enfocando toda su atención e intención hacia el encantamiento, en lo que deseaba lograr, sintió su magia fluir siguiendo sus instrucciones, no perdió de vista su objetivo aun cuando sintió como su piel se abría bajo su playera, no serian tan grandes ni tan graves como la de él, solo lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad de luchar, comenzó a marearse al sentir el veneno en su sistema, no era suficiente para matarla, no pasaría de nauseas, su mismo cuerpo lo eliminaría, y en Draco junto con los pociones terminaría con abandonarlo.

Se dejo caer en la silla en la que cual había permanecido hace unos momentos, sentía el sudor correr por su frente, ahora entendía la necesidad del coma, el dolor era insoportable inclusive para ella a pesar de compartirlo.

-Ahora lucha para volver a mi

Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, al llegar a casa podría tomar algo de su botiquín, o si era necesario se iría a un hospital muggle, ella estaría bien. Salió de la habitación corriendo, las personas la miraban extrañados, pero nadie la detuvo, sus brazos cubrían sus heridas lo suficiente para lograr su escape, en cuanto se pudo desaparecer lo hiso, dejándose caer sobre el suelo de su casa.

Diciéndose que si ella no vivía seria en vano haberlo salvado, entró a la habitación que había convertido en su oficina, se fue directo a su estante de pociones, bebió una para recuperar la sangre perdida, lo cual ayudo a que todo dejara de dar vuelta, le siguió una para el dolor y después una para contrarrestar el veneno, dejo caer esencia de díctamo en sus recién adquiridas cortadas, las de ella no eran tan profundas por lo que la esencia le ayudaría a cerrarlas, aunque sabia que su piel dolería por un par de semanas. Se duchó, se deshizo de la ropa que traía puesta, eliminando toda evidencia de lo que había hecho, pues sabia que sus amigos la reprenderían por algo tan impulsivo, se recostó sobre su cama preguntándose si podría dormir un par de horas antes de que alguien fuera a buscarla, recordando el anillo, se dijo que se lo quitaría, pero aunque en su mente sabia que lo tenia que hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía, se quedó dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

Theo estaba agitado, como era posible que Granger estuviera comprometida y aun así tuviera el descaro de quedarse a lado de Draco, algo no estaba cuadrando, miró a Potter y Ron, si algo estuviera pasando entre alguno de ellos con Hermione, Luna se lo hubiera dicho, sabia que Harry no había vuelto con Ginny, se estaban dando tiempo de sanar sus heridas o al menos eso habian dicho, entre Ron y la castaña simplemente no había química, algo estaba extraño y no sabia como iba a reaccionar Draco cuando se enterara, porque tenia la esperanza de que iba a estar bien, no habian sobrevivido a tanto para que ese fuera su fin.

Dejó la sala de espera para ir a la habitación de su amigo, quería asegurarse de Hermione estuviera bien, aunque estuviera enojado con ella no significaba que no le importara, además sabía que estaba sufriendo y no podía exigirle explicaciones, era su vida y el podía estar indignado por su amigo, pero también entendía que ella tenia sus razones para no haber dicho nada antes, se preguntaba desde cuando recuperó sus recuerdos, tocó la puerta un par de veces, nadie respondió, pensando que quizá se quedo dormida, entró y para su sorpresa solo encontró al rubio, extrañado se dirigió al baño pero no la encontró, se acercó a Draco antes de salir de ahí, palmeó su hombro con delicadeza.

Camina hacia la puerta cuando se quedo petrificado en su lugar, sacudió la cabeza, tal vez había enloquecido, el medimago claramente dijo que lo habian inducido en un coma, tal vez su mente lo estaba traicionando y sus odios escuchaban lo que deseaban oír.

-Her ..m

Se giró cuando lo volvió a escuchar, se acercó a él nuevamente, pero esta vez lo vio directo a los ojos, como demonios había logrado salir por si mismo de un coma no lo entendía, pero le sonrió abiertamente para salir corriendo a llamar a los médicos, corrió hacia la sala de espera para informarles a los demás.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry con una extraña sensación en su estómago

\- No lo sé, iba a buscarla cuando lo escuché

No había mucho que podía ser por Malfoy, ahora su prioridad era Hermione, se apareció en su casa, gracias a merlín sus defensas lo reconocieron, corrió a su oficina, al no encontrarla, se dirigió a su habitación, la vio dormida y se le escapó un suspiro, permitiéndose respirar con tranquilidad, al notar a alguien con ella, se levantó de inmediato dispuesta a atacar, una de las secuelas de la guerra.

-¡Harry! pude haberte lastimado

-Lo siento, necesitaba saber si estabas bien

-Si lo estoy – mintiendo, pues parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas - ¿ha sucedido algo?

-Draco ha reaccionado, lo primero que ha hecho es preguntar por ti

¡Merlin! había funcionado, estaba vivo, podía jurar que ese momento era un antes y un después en su vida, dejó escapar un sollozo provocando que la sensible piel de su abdomen le recordara la razón por la que él se había despertado. Miró a Harry sin saber que decir, ambos sonrieron.

Honestamente, era momento de enfrentar lo que fuera que pudiera pasar entre ellos dos, no podía permitir que perdieran más tiempo, porque la verdad era que lo seguía amando y no había manera que no regresara a él.

-No se la pondrás fácil ¿cierto? – rio

-Ni en sueños.


End file.
